Metellos/Leyendas
Metellos era el cuarto de siete planetas en el sistema Metellos, en el sector Coruscant de la región de los Mundos del Núcleo. El planeta orbitaba una estrella, también llamada Metellos, y tres lunas lo orbitaban a su vez. Descripción Metellos, también conocido como el “Coruscant que no fue”, era el cuarto planeta de la estrella Metellos en el sistema Metellos del sector Coruscant en la región de los Mundos del Núcleo de la galaxia. Estaba situado en la Ruta Comercial Metellos, una hiperruta que se encontraba entre Norkronia y Coruscant. Un hipersalto tradicional ininterrumpido a Ilum era hecho desde Metellos, pero sólo podía ser realizado por los pilotos que eran fuertes en la Fuerza y fue mantenido en secreto por los Jedi. Un día en Metellos duraba 24 horas estándar y un año duraba 361 días locales. Un mundo terrestre con un diámetro de 12.600 kilómetros, Metellos poseía tres lunas y presentaba una atmósfera respirable, clima templado, y gravedad estándar. Con la excepción de unos pocos mares y desiertos, la superficie de Metellos estaba completamente urbanizada. Diecisiete estrato-bloques gigantes estaban presentes en Metellos, y estructuras como estas alcanzaron alturas tan grandes como un kilómetro sobre la superficie del planeta, convirtiéndose en estructuras de un solo piso. Muchos basureros, especialmente aquellos situados lejos de los estrato-bloques, estaban en mal estado, ambientalmente tóxicos y eran ocupados por ocupantes ilegales enfermos. A pesar de sus problemas, Metellos fue considerado como un planeta altamente desarrollado. Metellos fue gobernado por una burocracia y exportaba servicios empresariales y tecnología avanzada mientras que importaba productos alimenticios y material de oficina. Más de 1.000 ciudades flotantes, construidas por los ricos ejecutivos del planeta para compensar el hacinamiento, se desplazaban a 1.200 metros por encima de los distritos de viviendas. Los diseñadores modelaron estas ciudades inspirados en las ciudades rebaño Ithorianas, aunque en realidad, las construcciones Metellanas en forma de rejilla eran obviamente muy diferentes al modelo original. Era un gran productor de energía. Las áreas industriales pesadas estaban entre los estrato-bloques. Historia Metellos fue colonizado entre el 27.000 y el 26.000 ABY por los seres humanos que viajaron desde Coruscant en naves durmientes. La República Galáctica se formó más tarde y, a medida que el gobierno tomó forma a lo largo de los siglos posteriores, muchos comerciantes, dignatarios y exploradores encontraron que operar en Coruscant era más conveniente que hacerlo en Metellos, lo cual requería un salto hiperespacial adicional al oeste galáctico. Durante un tiempo, Metellos acogió a una comunidad diversa de exploradores del hiperespacio que esperaban descubrir una contrapartida occidental de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana que haría de Metellos un nuevo centro económico. Aunque la Ruta Comercial Metellos resultó decepcionante, Metellos persistió en sus esfuerzos, llevando a una recesión económica que duró varios siglos. Metellos se incorporó en la República Galáctica por aproximadamente el 22.000 ABY. Demasiado orgullosos como para pedirle ayuda al Senado Galáctico, los gobernantes de Metellos aprovecharon los recursos de su mundo para obtener un capital temporal y, en ausencia de medidas para asegurar el equilibrio ambiental, se produjo un crecimiento demográfico incontrolado. Mucho después de que Coruscant se hubiese convertido en un centro galáctico, en el 5.000 ABY, un planeta en el Núcleo Profundo, Koros Mayor, empezó a eclipsar a Metellos. Durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, la armada de Naga Sadow viajó a Metellos desde Coruscant. En el 700 ABY, los directores de las corporaciones más poderosas de Metellos crearon ciudades limpias y aerotransportadas para el uso de los ricos. A medida que el Imperio Galáctico subió al poder, Palpatine concedió a los ejecutivos gobernantes de Metellos una participación en la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. El gobierno de la Nueva República llevó al establecimiento de una democracia representativa en Metellos, pero los funcionarios elegidos permanecieron bajo la influencia de los intereses corporativos locales. El Imperio sitió Metellos durante la Operación Mano Sombría, y en el 10 DBY, una flota Imperial liderada por el Almirante Sander Delvardus atacó a la fuerza defensiva de la Nueva República en Metellos y bombardeó al planeta en una demostración de fuerza matando a más de cien mil millones de personas. La recuperación posterior de Metellos fue retardada debido al foco de la Nueva República en reparar el dañado Coruscant. Durante la Crisis de la Flota Negra, el Quinto Grupo de Batalla de la Nueva República utilizó Metellos como un punto de abastecimiento cuando atacó el Cúmulo Koornacht. Habitantes Los seres humanos constituían el 90% de la población de 900 mil millones de habitantes de Metellos, lo que hizo que el planeta estuviera entre los más densamente poblados de la galaxia. La sobrepoblación fue el mayor problema que afectó a Metellos. La población se dividió en dos clases sociales: la nobleza, que controlaba las ciudades flotantes y los niveles superiores de los estrato-bloques, y los Pounder de tierra, que consistía en trabajadores de planta, estafadores, ladrones e indigentes. El Básico Galáctico Estándar era hablado por los habitantes del planeta, que generalmente sentían que su mundo natal no era impresionante por los estándares de los Mundos del Núcleo. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 43: The Reaping, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 50: Demon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' Fuentes *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Categoría:Ciudades capitales Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Lugares de Metellos Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I